JoJu Fanfiction
by Future Anne Boleyn
Summary: The story begins with Justine Ezarik, a successful youtuber who her life is finally settled. One day, in unimaginable moment, her happiness is soon screwed over and she lost passion until she meets Joey Graceffa who will change her life. Little he would know his influence to Justine, who he would change into a person that he would never explore.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi! Welcome to Joju fanfic story! This story is entirely made up after I watched the collaboration of Joey Graceffa and Justine Ezarik and I just began to ship them. I hope you will enjoy them and happy reading! _

_**DISCLAIMER**__: THIS IS JUST MADE UP AND FOR FUN REASON ONLY. I WISH THEM NOTHING BUT HAPPINESS IN THEIR OWN LIFE. _

* * *

_**Justine**_

"Alrighhttt! Finally it is uploading!" yawned Justine after many hours of struggling to get her video to upload to youtube. She stood up and walked to the kitchen to make a warm cup of tea. She was exhausted from her day trip. Awhile she was making a tea, her iPhone rang, which she believed it is her boyfriend, so she skipped all way to the living room where her iPhone is sitting on the coffee table. "Hellooo!" she sang. "Umm… Is this Rob?" Justine had confused look on her face, she just stared at her iPhone to see if she has misread the name but it is her boyfriend, Rob. "Hello?" asked the stranger on the other side. Justine immediately replied, "No? This is Justine Ezarik." "Oh, sorry to bother you. I guess I have wrong number." and hung up before Justine could answer. Justine was so confused on the anonymous caller's strangeness so she called back to clarify. Justine wasn't surprised that nobody answered it, which she cannot help but having a bad feeling about the anonymous caller. The sound of streaming from the kitchen that Justine was making a tea distracted her. Exhausted, she just went to bed, however it took awhile before Justine could finally fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Joey_

"Dudeeee! Let's go and have a drink!" exclaimed Joey's friend, Shane Dawson. Joey happily agreed and went into the kitchen to grab beers. "Let's get wasted and look at the hot youtubers!" exclaimed Shane upon seeing Joey entering the room. Joey just shrugged, "Why not?" He just sat down on the couch with Shane. Shane was already ahead the game that he got wasted in no time. Joey just sighed and clicked the first youtube that he saw on his laptop, which it is Jenna Marbles. "I would have one night stand with her, that it is." slurred Shane. Joey wasn't that drunk as Shane is, so he just said, "I would love to have a drink with her but I wouldn't sleep with her." Shane nodded in agreement, "Next one." Joey clicked Charles Trippy's channel. "Alli is beautiful! Too bad she is married. Charles is one of lucky bastard!" exclaimed Shane. Joey roared into laugher, "I agree with you!" "Wait until Alli and Charles make babies. Damn, I can imagine how handsome their babies would be!" Shane and Joey roared into laugher after having discussion. "Do you have more beers?" asked Shane to Joey. Joey ran into the kitchen to grab beer which Shane gladly thanked him. "Who next?" asked Joey. Shane just clicked randomly and dailygrace channel appeared. Shane was immediately smitten with Grace Helbig. "I would send Grace into motherhood in no time." said Shane drunkenly. Joey rolled his green eyes, "Seriously? You're not even ready to be a father yet. You barely able to take care of the fake baby that we had couple years ago!" Shane just roared into laugher, "Don't listen to drunk Shane, Joseph Michael Graceffa!" Joey nodded in listening and toasted the beer, "Time for another lady." "Your turn to do random click!" exclaimed Shane. Joey giggled and clicked on mysterious blonde woman. "Oh boy, you just clicked Justine! I would sleep with her if that would make her shut up." Joey was shocked at Shane's reaction to Justine so he said calmly, "That's was mean. I find her so sweet person. I would totally date her." Shane was still too drunk to realize what he said about Justine,"I bet you thirty dollars that you will dislike her after one date." Joey thought for awhile and said, "Yo. What's her number?" Shane screamed with laugher, "Are you being serious?" Joey nodded, "You know it." "Alright, dude. Remember, the bet…" Joey interrupted him, "What about fifty dollars that I will date Justine within a year." Shane nodded, "Seventy dollars then it's on." Joey shook Shane's hand and said, "Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

_Justine_

Her iPhone rang loudly thus making Justine to jump out her bed early in the morning. To her disappointment, it was a notification that her video is up on youtube. "Ugh! Why I even set up the notification in first place?" She groggily walked to the kitchen to make her cup of coffee. Maybe it is time for her to call again since it appears that he wouldn't answer her back. She sighed and decided to call him back after taking a shower. After relaxing and long shower, Justine felt freshened and ready to call her boyfriend again. After long series of ringing, it went into the voicemail which Justine yelled in frustration, "Come on, Rob! How can you ignore your girlfriend!?" She stopped upon realizing how mean she sounded to her boyfriend. After recovering for couple of minutes, she tried again, "Robbie, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you. I hope you are safe and sound. Call me as soon possible, please." After hanging up, she sighed and began to walk around anxiously for five minutes until she realized that it is not going to do her favor. She just sat down on her chair and began to think what she should film for next episode. By lunchtime she was almost done with filming when her iPhone rang. It was a text message from her friend, Lanie which Justine wasn't too trilled. The text said, "hey j. lunch in 40 min olives garden?" Justine gladly agreed because she need a break from stress and replied her back in no time.

"Hey J! I missed you!" exclaimed Lanie upon seeing Justine entering the restaurant. Justine smiled and hugged Lanie, "It's good to see you again!" Lanie nodded in agreement. They sat down and ordered their lunch and had couple minute of awkward silence before Lanie finally said, "How's Rob?" Justine shivered, "To be honest, I don't know. He is MIA since I last heard him on Monday and last night I had a strange call that someone on other side was looking for Rob…" Justine cannot held her tears back. She just ran into the bathroom where she just bust into tears. Lanie chased Justine to the bathroom where she comforted her, "Let me call him with my phone to see if he would reply." It made Justine feel little better, "Tha…n…ks." Lanie nodded and called Rob and left the message, "Ugh. He is MIA." "If you are trying to make me feel better, you failed." snapped Justine. Lanie was shocked at Justine's reaction, "I'm sorry." Justine was staring at the mirror and breathing. She was thinking how thing can gone wrong since the mysterious phone call. "Are you alright?" asked Lanie worriedly. Justine didn't answer her back so Lanie touched her shoulders which Justine cannot keep her tears away that she just wailed. "It's alright, J. I am sure he is alright. Maybe he lost his phone?" That made Justine to feel better, "Maybe you're right." Lanie smiled, "Now, shall we go back and finish our lunch?" Justine smiled and nodded. They are able to finish the lunch. Justine decided that she felt much better to finish her video and she is able to keep her promise.


	4. Chapter 4

_Joey_

"Come on, Joey! Call Justine! It been two weeks since we had the bet!" bugged Shane. Joey has no real excuse for not calling Justine for a date but he was too shy and to make matter worse for Joey is that Justine's beauty made him feel self-conscious. "If you turn down the bet, you own me seventy dollars." taunted Shane. Joey muttered, "Shut up! I'll call her right now!" Shane was impressed, "You go boy!" Joey giggled and dialed Justine's number on his iPhone. He waited patiently for three minutes before Justine answered, "Hey Joey! How are you?" Joey thumbed to Shane and replied back, "I'm good. Listen, we should go out for a dinner to just catch up! I really miss your pretty face, Ju." Justine giggled on other side which it warmed Joey's heart. "Will you accept my request, Ju?" asked Joey. Justine had a moment to think then said yes. "Great! Do you want go to TGIFridays?" Justine had a big smile on her face that it is her favorite place to hang out, "Hell yeah!" Joey laughed, "Alright then! I'll meet you on Friday at 5:30!" "Great! See you then!" Justine hung first then Joey just jumped and cheered, "Got a date, in your face, Shane!" Shane just rolled his eyes then chuckled, "Of course, you would." Joey nodded and decided to take a drink to celebrate his success, which Shane accepted the offer of the vodka.

Joey was standing outside that in fact he already had made on the waiting list for the table of two. Now, all he just need to wait for Justine to arrive. Justine has already called ahead that she will be there in twenty minutes. He just took in breath in nervousness that he haven't gone on date since that he discovered that his ex-girlfriend, Meghan Douglas was only using him for the frame. He still in progress of recovery from the nasty break up and the publicity drama. "At least, Justine is famous already so she wouldn't use him for the frame, plus Justine is seven years older than him so in means that she is more wiser and mature." The anxiety increased as there are more thoughts racing through his mind. Upon seeing Justine walking toward him, he calmed down while Justine just ran and hugged him, "I really missed you! I hope everything is great!" Joey hugged back, "It is that now I get to see your pretty face again!" "Oh stop it, you!" giggled Justine. Joey smiled in his accomplishment to flirt Justine. "Did you get the table?" asked Justine. "Of course, Miss Ezarik." Justine giggled, "You don't have to call me Miss Ezarik. Justine or Ju is good enough." Joey smiled and looked away from Justine. Knowing that he can call her Ju warms his heart. Nobody had asked him to call by the nickname that he came up with before. "Aww, I'm sorry if I sound too flirtatious, Joey." Joey shook his head, "Nope. It is that nobody had asked me to use the nickname that I gave." Justine's blue eyes went bright with delight, "I actually love the nickname of Ju. It is much better than J that people call me sometimes. I know my name is difficult to have nicknames but you are awfully creative, Joey." The tension was getting high and as it on cue to break up the PDA, the box light up and vibrated. Justine roared into laugher, "I guess they don't want us to kiss so they hurried up and found us a seat." They had a moment of silence as they went to their table. "Hello! I'm Madelyn and I'll be your server tonight. Do you would like to have any drink?" "Can you give me a minute to look through the alcohol list?" said Justine politely. "Of course! I'll be back soon!" said Madelyn cheerfully. "Watermelon margarita?" asked Justine. Joey nodded, "Sounds good." Madelyn appeared, "Haven't you made a choice yet?" "Yes. We would love to have a watermelon margarita." "Great choice, it is one of my favorites!" said Madelyn cheerfully. Justine laughed, "I'm surely I am glad to choose that one!" "So, what you would like to have?" "I would love to have hamburger with french fries." announced Joey. Madelyn quickly wrote down then asked Justine. "OMG, Maddie! That's ijustine!" screamed another server. Madelyn turned around and the another server walked toward them, "I'm sorry to scare you guys. Hahaha. I'm Nikki. I'm one of your fans!" Justine smiled, "It's really wonderful to see my fans!" Nikki giggled, "Can I have an autograph?" Justine gleamed, "Of course!" Nikki took out her notebook and handed to Justine. Justine wrote it, "Nikki, stay awesome! It was so nice to meet you also! Love, Justine." Nikki was pleased and shook hands with Justine, "I got to go but it was great to meet you!" "Life is filled with surprises that you are more popular and well known than myself!" joked Joey. Justine just rolled her eyes, "No, you are just like me, totally adorable!" She turned around to Madelyn to order her dinner. Joey just waited patiently. "Now, I have your attention, Joey." "You are too perfect, Justine." laughed Joey. "Humph! I'm not perfect. I have flaws and I just hide them." "So, Ju. Should I marry you to find out your flaws?" Joey joked. Justine just hit him with the paper, "Very funny. You know I have a boyfriend." Joey noticed that Justine's change of tone when she said it. Instead of excitement and proud of her boyfriend, it was a tone of anxious, which it lead Joey to get worried that she is possible be abused, "I don't want to get involved in your business but are you alright?" Justine nodded, "Of course." Joey nodded in listening but there is something inside him tells that Justine is not alright. Justine quickly changed the subject, "How are you dealing with the the trollers lately? I had to deal with bad ones, not fun…" "I know, Ju. It is never fun to deal with trollers. I have to remove some nasty ones. I can say you bear the worst because you are trying to have your channel a safe and clean place for young teenagers." Justine nodded in agreement and felt the spark how much does Joey actually cared her compared to Rob. She just shook her head and excused herself to go the bathroom. Joey was left to wonder if he said something that hurt Justine. When Justine returned from the bathroom, Joey apologized, "I'm sorry if I am rushing everything. The truth is that I like you more than just friends." Justine was shocked that she just stood up and stared Joey in disbelieving, "Umm… What!?" Joey quickly covered, "Sorry. That was stupid of me." Justine breathed for a couple of minutes by trying to recover the shock. Joey apologized again which it leads Justine to excuse herself, "I got to go. It's nice to see you again!" She left the bill on the table which Joey grabbed her hand, "Justine. Listen, you aren't Justine Ezarik as I know for many years. Just once in your lifetime, just release your badass personality! Heck, I know you have some badasses inside you; waiting to be released!" "Excuse me. I just need to go. Thank you, once again for the dinner!" said Justine shakily. Joey waved good bye to her and felt terrible that he has to ruin the dinner date.


	5. Chapter 5

_Justine_

Justine was driving back to her home in rain. She was torn and confused about her love life. Frustrated and crying, she was so happy upon arriving at her home. However, upon seeing that there are a light in her guest room that she is positively sure that she didn't turn them on before leaving. Not thinking about her MIA boyfriend, she panicked and drove all way his condo in Huntington Beach, which she found herself shocked by her reaction. To her amazement, there was light in his condo. Excited about him, she just barged into the condo where she caught Rob in bed with a woman. She just stood there in shock while Rob is getting dressed and trying to explain Justine which she just stormed out to the driveway, "That's it is! I can't believe you hurt me!" Rob stuttered, "J, I can explain!" Justine turned around and sarcastic, "Please do, I am sure you have explanation for being MIA while I am trying to get in touch with you and only to find the whore in bed with you!" "Heather is not a whore! Please, I am being an asshole to you lately but I love you." Justine stared at Rob for couple of minute before scoffed, "Love? Please. You don't love me and I have the feeling that you only used me for frame." Rob became angry, "Fine! Guess what? I am so fucking glad I cheated on you! You turn out snobby and eventually you will become a whore!" Justine was stunned that she just got into the car and slammed the door and drove to the local park to cry privately in her car. "Love sucks so bad." muttered Justine to the mirror. She thought about Joey for a minute but she is not ready for him at all. Now, she don't want go home at all and even thought about driving to her sister, Jenna's house in Arizona. After debating herself for couple of minutes, she just gave up fighting and went home.

Next morning, it was shining brightly when Justine groaned and woke up. She muttered, "Fuck everything." She just walked into her kitchen and looked for alcohol to get drunk and forget about her life. Luckily, she had champagne from the party couple weeks ago, which she quickly drank them and became drunk; not realizing, it is the beginning of her problem.


End file.
